


Touching

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Immortality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weismann is untouchable, but Shiro isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> i love Kokujyouji/Weismann, but i end up feeling sorry for the poor, frustrated Lieutenant! this is a double shot for my [trope_bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78660.html), being **virginfic** and **immortality/reincarnation**. going for a double line... somewhat influenced/inspired by [this post](http://marchen-v-friedhof.tumblr.com/post/41214042377/3xtrinity-okays-there-is-something-i-am), at least, as far as writing this _right now_ goes. oh, and i used google translate for the German lines. i tried to keep them very simple to avoid errors, but i apologize to any German readers for my lack of skills, and would happily accept correction. ETA: many thanks to the commenter who did correct my German!! i very much appreciate that!!

* * *

  
Dresden was a dreary place to be in winter. It was _bitterly_ cold in a way Japan never was. Lieutenant Kokujyouji Daikaku tried to spend as much time as possible indoors, but. There just wasn't that much for him to _do_ , in or out. _Overseeing_ the research the military was funding sounded grand enough, but Kokujyouji had no idea what was going on in that lab. It sounded a bit like magic. He was fairly sure they were wasting their time and money.

Except.

He held his hands up to his mouth as he walked. This was the most efficient route from to the research center from the Embassy, but walking so close to the Elbe just made it colder. He exhaled into his gloves, and rubbed his hands together. He picked up his pace. He was going to have to file another report this afternoon, so at least he had something to do.

He was about to turn to head up toward the facility when he heard laughter.

He stopped and looked around. There he was... the young Weismann, standing right at the riverbank with a lady. She was leaning toward him, but he kept his distance. He was smiling and laughing, but... was it Kokujyouji's imagination that he looked uncomfortable?

Or perhaps... his wishful thinking?

Either way... it was painful.

He pulled his collar up, and headed up to the facility. He made his way into the office that had been prepared for him and his men. If he remembered correctly, his men were participating in a training exercise with the German soldiers on the south end of the town. Kokujyouji felt... a tiny bit uncomfortable about that. They were allies, and their German counterparts were certainly capable, but Kokujyouji would prefer to oversee any form of training his people underwent himself. Reports had to be filed weekly, and these exercises were arranged according to their counterpart's schedule, not theirs. 

It just had to be.

He reviewed the week's progress accounts and typed up his own report. It was largely the same as last week's report. Since he didn't understand the research at all, really, there wasn't much he could say, but the lead researchers kept _cheerfully_ assuring him that their tests were continuing on according to plan, so.

He dreaded getting new orders from headquarters once they decided to abort this project.

He waited for over an hour to use the secure communications channel. The report had to be encrypted, and then they had to wait some more for foul weather to pass. It was dusk when he was finally finished with his weekly task. He had to head back to the Embassy to check on his men, but...

On he way out, he passed by the lab. There, at his desk, surrounded by piles of papers, books, and equipment, the younger Weismann was... napping. Noisily, too! Smiling, Kokujyouji slipped inside. 

This young man... Adolf K. Weismann. He was, by far, the most beautiful man Kokujyouji had ever met in his life. Even by European standards, he was far more beautiful than the average, but to Japanese standards... He was slight, but tall. His hair was fine, and silky. His skin was luminance, almost as if it could actually glow like the moon. Kokujyouji didn't really know how to behave around Weismann. He was friendly and light-hearted, easily chatting with everyone. He was even making an effort to learn Japanese to speak freely with Kokujyouji and his men, and he was sharp enough that he was picking it up much faster than Kokujyouji was learning German, though Kokujyouji had been studying it for longer. Still, the only person Kokujyouji ever saw Weismann be _close_ with was his older sister. She was every bit the beauty that her little brother was, but there was a strength to her, too. 

Actually... she terrified Kokujyouji. He had the feeling that she could see right into him at all times. Like she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking when he looked at her younger brother.

No one else was here, though. And Weismann was asleep. And.

Kokujyouji reached out gently, just barely touching the back of his fingers to Weismann's cheek. He didn't move for a moment, afraid Weismann would wake. When the young man continued to snooze, his nose whistling adorably, Kokujyouji grew bold, and brushed his fingers back and forth. Heat flared through him. Weismann's cheek was, indeed, soft and smooth. His lips, slightly parted and a tiny bit moist, were... tempting Kokujyouji. And when he thought about all that skin under his uniform that Kokujyouji wanted to touch as well...

He pulled back and turned around. He had to pull himself together. He had to...

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

Kokujyouji stiffened. There was Claudia Weismann, her arms folded in front of her loosely. She was smiling slightly, but... "Ah! Good evening! I was just... I finished filing my report, and..." There was no excuse, was there? What could he say? _I couldn't resist touching your brother. I want to do all sorts of unspeakable, disgraceful things to his beautiful body._ Wait, he shouldn't even be thinking things like that...

"I hope it went smoothly. You're not dissatisfied, are you? With our progress, I mean," she replied, her voice sounding sharp.

She really could see right through him. He was totally transparent, wasn't he? Kokujyouji felt a cold sweat send a shiver down his spine. "Of course not." He bowed to her apologetically.

She smirked. Smirked! Kokujyouji would die of embarrassment. "Poor Adolf!" she sighed. His eyes widened slightly. No, he knew he shouldn't touch a sleeping man... "He had lunch today with a young lady our parents want him to marry." 

"Eh?" Kokujyouji couldn't help it. That was shocking to him. Marry...? Weismann... would get married? No, that was natural, wasn't it? Except...

Claudia slipped past him, and she smoothed back her brother's hair. "Adolf isn't... mm. He isn't very experienced with these things. He wanted me to join them, but. The young lady... she's a family friend. I think the whole experience left him exhausted." She looked at Kokujyouji, her smile broadening. It was like she was laughing at him. " _You_ must know what I mean, Lieutenant? You aren't married, are you?"

"Ah... no, I'm not," he replied, nodding to her.

"Do Japanese parents pressure their sons like German parents do?" she asked, laughing just like her brother did.

"Oh..." Kokujyouji blushed. "Probably... probably more. But. I'm my father's second son. My brother is already married. He even has two children. So, I don't..." he trailed off.

"Lucky!" Claudia grinned. "Adolf won't marry her. He's probably... too attached to me," she smiled at her brother indulgently, but she looked at Kokujyouji sidelong, and was it his imagination that she winked at him? "Are you going back to the Embassy? Let me call for a car for you."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Kokujyouji deferred.

"Don't be silly. It's cold. It might snow tonight. You shouldn't be walking," she insisted, and that was that.

When Claudia told someone what to do, that was that.

She made the call from her desk, next to her brother's. And then she sauntered over to Kokujyouji, indicating that he follow her. Since she had called for a driver, she led him to the back, where the motor pool parked. Most of those offices were already empty. Perhaps it was later than Kokujyouji thought. Of course, the soldiers that occupied those offices had also been involved in the exercise with his men.

"I don't want you to be alone with my brother."

Kokujyouji stopped cold. 

Claudia had spoken softly, but her words were firm. She stopped, too, and turned to smile at him. 

"Don't misunderstand me. I... like you, Lieutenant. But it's not safe."

"Ah, no, I think... I think you misunderstood..."

"I haven't," she said firmly, her eyes narrow. "I don't know what the ramifications are for you. I know what they would be for Adolf. I won't allow it. It's fine, as long as you're not alone. Promise me?"

"No, I... it's not..." He had heard rumors, too. Everyone had. He knew what she meant, but. Surely, for someone like Weismann... Claudia's mouth was in a firm line, and her eyes were flinty. He knew why they were talking about this here. She had to know, better than anyone, just where the ears and eyes in this building were. But. "I don't want... anything bad to happen to your brother."

"Is that a promise, then?" she pressed.

"...Ah... yes..." he capitulated.

He wasn't even sure why she was making an issue of it. It wasn't as if... It was just his imagination, wasn't it? Weismann... didn't have any feelings for Kokujyouji... so...

Did he?

* * *

  
"You aren't listening to me, are you, Weismann?"

The man on the other end of the monitor laughed, musically. Despite himself, Kokujyouji sighed. At least now he could _see_ Weismann when they spoke. Hearing his voice was good, of course, but... "Don't be so cross, Lieutenant! You only talk about things I'm not interested in!" he pouted.

He was cute. For a man his age, he was still cute. The taste of his kiss... was too far away in his memory for Kokujyouji to just pull it up whenever he wanted to relive it. And yet.

"What _are_ you interested in, Weismann? So I know how _not_ to bore you."

Weismann laughed again, and even though he was trying to be angry, Kokujyouji's heart felt warm at the sound. "Oh, Lieutenant... I'm surprised you haven't given up on me yet."

"Never," Kokujyouji replied. Immediately.

Weismann smiled warmly at him, shaking his head. "I can't imagine why not. You're very stubborn, aren't you, Lieutenant?"

"Says the man who still calls me only by a title I haven't used in decades," Kokujyouji sighed.

Weismann couldn't be deterred, though. "Ah, but that's the only thing I _can_ call you. Don't you remember? When we first met, I couldn't pronounce your name at all, could I?"

"No, you couldn't," Kokujyouji smiled, thinking back. Ah, but... "That was a very long time ago, Weismann. I'm sure you could manage it now."

"I told you to call me Adolf, too." Weimann was determined to remain in his memories. "But you never have, have you? So how can you blame me for still calling you Lieutenant!"

Kokujyouji sighed. _Of course_ Weismann would turn it all around on him. "You frustrate me, Weismann."

"Is that so?" Weismann grinned. "Poor Lieutenant! It's such a long time to be frustrated!"

 _That_ struck a chord. "Don't you feel the same way, Weismann?" he asked, his _frustration_ bleeding into his voice. This might well be as close as he could ever come to asking Weismann his _feelings_ , and he already knew the outcome.

"Eh? I'm beyond such things now, Lieutenant."

Kokujyouji ground his teeth. "I've been offered several marriage proposals. There are many, particularly within my clan, who wish me to start a family."

"Mm?" Weismann sipped his wine. He looked slightly surprised by the _change_ in topic. "That's so nice for you! Come to think of it... you are starting to get a bit grey at the temples. Now is a better time than later, right?"

If they were as close to each other as Kokujyouji was to the monitor, he would slap Weismann right across the face. "And you, my old friend... you're exactly the same."

Weismann found that funny, snickering softly. "Well... it's my gift!"

"No, I mean... you really haven't changed a bit in all these years. How is that even possible?"

Weismann was actually dumbfounded. He lowered his glass and just stared into the monitor. "Lieutenant... I thought you realized already. That _is_ my gift. Inviolability. Or, to put it another way... _I am unchanged by time_."

That was more a confirmation than a revelation. "That's how you survived the bombing."

Weimann looked away. "But... my power was useless to save anyone else." It was as if no time at all had passed since that hellish night. He looked just as pained by it as he had the morning Kokujyouji found him in the rubble... with... 

Being unchanged... was more a curse than anything. 

"My hair does grow, though."

Kokujyouji blinked.

Weismann has the most devilish expression on his face. "See?" He brushed his hair over his shoulder. "My fingernails grew to be this long... and then stopped. Oh, and this part of my hair," he picked up a strand of his long fringe, "stopped growing at this point. But the hair in the back is still growing. The rate of growth is slowing, though. I've been keeping track."

"Of _course_ you have," Kokujyouji sighed.

"I am a scientist, after all!" Weimann laughed, swirling his wine around his glass. "Oh, that reminds me. I made some alterations to the solar batteries. I'll send you the specifications. It might be useful to your clan. And I had some thoughts about improving the communications relay, too, but I misplaced the notes on that one... ah, but they're here somewhere." Weimann beamed. 

He was too carefree!

"Of course, of course. And I have a fresh case of Riesling wine and elderberries."

"Oh! It's been a while since I've had that! Mm, I can make some nice tea with those, too." Weismann seemed just as happy as could be.

Kokujyouji knew better. "I could bring it to you myself."

"You shouldn't trouble yourself on my account. You have your country to run," Weimann dismissed.

Too quickly.

"Don't you get lonely? Weismann?" Kokujyouji pled.

Weismann smiled, as if he were the patient parent of a bratty child. "I... don't change. Lieutenant."

"I am lonely for you. Weismann." Kokujyouji closed his eyes. "I... have regrets. Your sister once forbade me from being alone with you."

"Oho? I didn't know that! Well, you took a chance a few times, at least, right?" Weismann winked.

"I feel like her words have imposed a limit on us," Kokujyouji admitted.

"She..." Weimann sighed, lowering his glass. "Her influence on this world is gone, Lieutenant."

"That's not true. She still holds sway over you. Since you don't change," Kokujyouji reminded him.

"I'm not a part of this world," Weismann replied sadly.

"I want to push you down and strip you bare, and force you to feel something," Kokujyouji calmly stated.

"Wha..." Weismann laughed loudly and nervously. "Lieutenant! You've never said anything that crude to me before! I don't know how to take it!"

"I want to anchor you," Kokujyouji sighed.

Weismann smiled. Beautifully. He was still... so incredibly beautiful. Kokujyouji's heart ached. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant.

"It's too late for that."

* * *

  
Shiro sighed dramatically as he opened the next box. "I can't believe all the things the Lieutenant kept! And what does he expect _me_ to do with all this stuff? We don't even have a proper place to house it all! The Himmelreich is gone... I suppose we could store them at Ichigen-sama's home, but." He frowned slightly. That idea clearly didn't sit well with him, and Kuroh could understand why.

They could think of Ichigen-sama's home as their _base_ but it was Kuroh's previous master's house, and Shiro showed the utmost respect for Kuroh's memory of his first master. Kuroh continued to rifle through the box he was looking at, not really sure if he was supposed to be looking _for_ something. "He wants to anchor you. So you don't fly away again."

Shiro snickered. "That's not his job!" He shook his head. "The Lieutenant is surprisingly sentimental, don't you think? Should a country's leader really be hanging onto the past like this?"

Kuroh smiled softly at Shiro's pouting face. This irresponsible King could be very dramatic, he knew. But somehow, the Gold King's _sentimentality_ had to make Shiro happy. Though... Kuroh didn't like that thought _too_ much.

"Ah..." Shiro pulled out a photograph and smiled warmly. Kuroh leaned over to see the face of a beautiful young woman in a uniform. "Claudia. This is my sister, Claudia!" He showed Kuroh more fully. 

Kuroh glanced at the photo, but he was also trying to measure Shiro's reaction. From what he had gathered, Weismann was destroyed by Claudia's death. So... "She's very pretty."

"Isn't she?" Shiro laughed. "I was about to say... we look almost exactly alike, but... that isn't true anymore, is it?"

Kuroh scooted a bit closer to Shiro. "Does that... bother you?"

"Mmnm. If I was still in my original body, I would never have met you. Or Neko. Or anyone. Being _unchanging_... has some broad implications." He ran his finger alongside the face in the photograph. "You know... As long as I was in that body, I lived in one moment. It was just... eternal, that moment. Do you know which?" Shiro asked him, smirking a bit.

Kuroh felt that he was getting better at reading his King's mercurial moods. He waited patiently for Shiro to explain what seemed obvious.

"That horrible night... bombs fell from the sky and there was fire everywhere. I mean, everywhere. Our house, the house next door, the block next door..." Shiro shook his head, looking into his sister's eyes. "Our house took a direct hit. At the time... Claudia and I were in her room, snuggled on her bed, listening to a record of an opera... I think... Ha, it's weird that I don't remember what we were listening to!

"The roof and the wall both collapsed at the same time, and then everything... was burning. We were both crushed... together. But. _Nothing changed for me_. Right after I was crushed, my bones snapped back into place. My blood didn't spill out of my body. My organs rebuilt themselves. My power then pushed the rubble out of the way, and kept the fire at bay. But. I didn't even know I _had_ power at that point! That was when I realized... after spending so much time working on the slate and trying to find a suitable human subject... The slate had already picked one."

Shiro sighed, and slipped the photograph back in the box. Kuroh put his hand on Shiro's thigh, which earned him a lovely, if sad, smile.

"There's no point in having power as King if you can't save anyone. Is there? So that was where I lived."

"But, not anymore," Kuroh stated. 

Shiro laughed a bit. "Nope! I even have clansmen. Maybe someday I'll be a proper King." He winked at Kuroh.

"You have Ichigen-sama's wisdom to help guide you," Kuroh nodded solemnly. 

"Creepy!" Shiro muttered, but he was just being playful. He shoved the box away from him. "I really don't know what to do with this stuff. I don't think I need it, really, but I feel bad just throwing it out, since the Lieutenant held onto it all."

Kuroh looked at where the photo of Claudia was. Didn't Shiro want that? But, he wasn't going to forget his sister's face, anyway. 

"I wonder when Neko is coming back. Isn't she usually home by now, complaining about being hungry?" Shiro looked at his wrist, but he wasn't wearing a watch. He did that a lot. 

Kuroh hated that he found it endearing. "I... gave her some extra money. There's, um, an all-night slasher fest at the Cineplex, so..." He coughed a bit, letting his voice trail off. 

"Oh! She likes those! ...She always cheers for the serial killer. Or the monster. Whatever is killing the horny teenagers. I'm not sure she understands them..." Shiro pondered. "Ah!" He turned to Kuroh, beaming. "Did you send her away so you could seduce me?"

Kuroh turned bright red and turned away. That he could just come out and say something so embarrassing...! "O-of course not! Don't be stupid! We have to clean this up!" He started to get up, just to get away. It would be a waste of a rare opportunity to have Shiro to himself, but he absolutely couldn't now, so...!

"Kurooooo!" Shiro grabbed onto Kuroh's hand, and held it to his face, laughing cutely. "If that's the case, should I seduce you?" He looked at Kuroh with bright, happy eyes.

Kuroh would melt and die and slip between the cracks of the floorboards and never be seen again by other eyes.

"I like the way that sounds! _Seduce!_ It's rather... mm... _grown up_ , don't you think?" Shiro laughed. He wasn't letting go of Kuroh's hand. "I guess I am a grown up! All right! I'm going to seduce you! Ah... I don't know how...!"

"Idiot," Kuroh muttered, turning his face away. Why did Shiro have to be so damned cute?

Shiro reached over and grabbed the front of Kuroh's jacket with his free hand. "Help me out! What should I do?"

"How should I know?!" Kuroh complained. He really couldn't look at Shiro at all. This whole situation was...!

"Oho. Kuro. Look at me. Hey. That's an order." Shiro's voice was calm and commanding.

Kuroh had no choice.

Shiro was smiling gently at him, and once again, Kuroh had the feeling of awe, like... he was with someone truly great and amazing. Kuroh's heart started to pound painfully. He... he really loved his King. 

"Kuro. Take me to bed."

There was nothing for it. Kuroh leaned down and picked Shiro up. The moment Shiro's cheek touched his chest, Kuroh had a flash of when he first met Shiro... when he thought Shiro was the Evil King... he held him a bit like this to get him away from the Red Clan, didn't he?

This was different.

He carried Shiro to the large bed that, unfortunately, they all shared. This was a nice hotel, courtesy of the Gold King, and they had a large suite while they were there, with two rooms, each with two king sized beds. But, Kuroh couldn't bear to be parted from his King, and Neko refused to sleep on the other bed. It was a bit of a waste.

They pushed aside the covering, and situated themselves on the bed. Together. They were in bed together. Shiro giggled a bit, and put his hands on Kuroh's chest. He leaned in, and then they were kissing. Kuroh was fairly confident he had gotten good at kissing. He put his hands on Shiro's waist, and leaned in a bit, their lips parting. He could kiss Shiro for hours.

Except.

Shiro slipped off Kuroh's tie and tossed it aside. Kuroh could object to his careless treatment of it, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Like how Shiro was now unbuttoning his shirt.

One step at a time. Kuroh was even used to bathing with his King now. Most of the time, they could convince Neko that girls and boys should bathe separately, but Neko didn't let them close the door. Kuroh could understand her fear, so he allowed it. Still, he and Shiro had been naked together on many occasions. They'd even... gotten used to touching each other... This was just like those times.

And then some.

Impatient, he pulled Shiro's shirt off by slipping it over his head. Shiro laughed as he got Kuroh's shirt off... there was more kissing... Kuroh started to take off Shiro's pants... 

They really should have stripped before getting into bed! This was getting inconvenient! And Kuroh...

Kuroh couldn't believe this was really happening!

"It's ok, it's ok!" Shiro smiled, touching Kuroh's face, forcing him to look Shiro in the eye. "We have time, Kuro. Let's take our time." He leaned in and kissed Kuroh deeply, passionately. Kuroh wrapped his arms around Shiro.

He wasn't so sure about that time thing! He really needed Shiro! 

It was clumsy, but that was fine because it made Shiro laugh. Shiro had a beautiful laugh. He would never tell Shiro that, but he liked it. He always had, even before he should have. But then, Shiro was Shiro, so he should have always liked him. 

Shiro was his King.

They were both naked now, so it was just a question of positioning. He tried to squirm under Shiro and spread his legs out, but everywhere he moved, Shiro moved, so they just kept bumping each other in weird ways. Because of this, Shiro was laughing more than anything else, which was frustrating because Kuroh wanted to be kissing more than anything else. Shiro pushed back on his shoulder, so even though Kuroh didn't want to, he gave Shiro some room.

"Wait, wait. What are we doing?" Shiro smiled. "Which one of us is going to... ah, what the term? Which one will be receiving... ah... and who is giving?"

Kuroh was fairly sure those weren't the _right_ terms, but the general idea was clear, so. "You're on top."

Shiro pouted a bit. "You said that so declaratively! I thought you were going to be!"

"But, you're the King," Kuroh furrowed his brow. "You don't want to?"

"I don't think it's really a question of _want_ or _don't want_. I don't think it's a question of _King_ or _Knight_ , either. Mm, I wanted to feel you in me..." Shiro pondered.

Kuroh started. "R-really? B-but..." Kuroh... felt the same way. He broke out into a cold sweat. Was this... going to be an insurmountable problem!?

"Kuro, you're making a strange face!" Shiro laughed, and leaned in to kiss him. "I would have thought you'd want to lay claim on me," Shiro teased him.

Kuroh knew he was being teased. Somehow, that broke the tension he was feeling. "I don't need that. Neko always says you're hers. But I don't need to own you.

"I need to be owned by you."

Shiro's eyes widened, and Kuroh had never before seen this expression on his King's face. "All right, how about this, then? I'll... be on top, first. Next time, you will."

Kuroh thought about that, and then got dizzy thinking about that. He pushed Shiro down and kissed him, hard. "Fine. Good. I've. I've already... you know... erm... _washed_ down there..." Kuroh couldn't really feel any more embarrassed at that point, but still. That was a terribly unsexy thing to say!

"You really thought this ahead! Good job!" Shiro grinned. He dug his fingers into Kuroh's sides. "My Knight, always thinking... ...Do you know how this is done?"

Kuroh blinked. _Really?_ "I... I have a... general idea..."

"I've read numerous accounts, both fictional and scientific, so I have the general idea, too," Shiro replied, sounding far too _calm_. "There's a difference between practical knowledge and theoretical knowledge, though. I guess... neither one of us has ever done this before, right?"

Kuroh already knew that, but hearing it from Shiro and seeing his face right at that moment as he said it... He felt like he was going to drown in his love.

"Well, that's not so bad. If fate... really did designate me to be King... then fate must have decided that you'd be my Knight... so even if this is a bit awkward, I'm glad we can be each other's firsts." He pulled at the back of Kuroh's head and brought him close, close and kissed him, sweetly and deeply.

Just as Kuroh was getting into the kiss, Shiro flipped them over. He leaned up, pushing down on Kuroh's shoulders, and he licked his lips. "I apologize for my lack of experience. Bear with me, please!" He grabbed one of Kuroh's knees, and pushed his leg out.

Ah... they were going to...!

Shiro ran his index finger down the inside of Kuroh's thigh. "You... really are very beautiful, Kuro. I even really like the soft hair down here!" Shiro smiled, sinking his fingers into Kuroh's...

"You're not supposed to look!" Kuroh objected, turning his face away. 

"How can I do this without looking?" Shiro laughed. "I have to look, or I'll definitely do it wrong! Anyway, there's nothing wrong with looking. And even..." Suddenly, Shiro was kissing inside of Kuroh's thigh. 

Kuroh's fingers snatched at the sheets, trying to hold on.

"Nein," Shiro said commandingly. "Halt dich an mir fest."

Kuroh didn't speak German all that well yet, but he got the general idea. He grabbed onto Shiro's arms, squeezing tightly. Helpless, he tried to explain to Shiro. "I... don't want to hurt you."

"You can't," Shiro replied, amused.

"You don't change," Kuroh tried to tell himself.

"Tonight..." Shiro ran his tongue up Kuroh's cock. "I might change a bit. I need lotion... something..."

"It's... I... the drawer..." Kuroh stuttered.

"Ah... so well prepared. Good job!" Shiro leaned up and kissed Kuroh's forehead.

His lips had just been...

Shiro got the lubricant Kuroh had purchased the day before, and got his fingers wet. Kuroh suddenly realized... those were going to go... and then Shiro would...

His heart was pounding. "I love you."

"Und ich dich," Shiro smiled, so beautiful, so bright. Just like the moon. "Mein Ritter."

Kuroh did belong to Shiro. Entirely, fully, completely. Shiro kissed him as he pushed a finger in, and Kuroh bucked. It was too quick, but it was also fine. He closed his eyes and focused on relaxing.

"Schau mich an. Kuro. Look at me," Shiro pled.

He had to do as his King wished.

It was easier to relax while looking into Shiro's eyes. Seeing his nervousness, his excitement, his pleasure. It enhanced all of Kuroh's own feelings. One finger, two, three... Shiro was working Kuroh with a scientist's precision. He spent a _long_ time after he found Kuroh's prostate just admiring Kuroh's reactions. When he finally started to push in, Kuroh already felt like he had been torn to shreds, in the best possible ways. 

It didn't last long, they never fully matched their strides, Kuroh broke Shiro's skin, digging his fingernails in, but Shiro didn't bleed, and after they both came, Kuroh was still nervous, excited, happy.

He wrapped his arms around Shiro and kissed his head and hair and face and everywhere.

"Was that... mm. That was good, right?"

" _Yes_ ," Kuroh assured him. They were going to do this again, too. Anytime they wanted. When they could convince Neko to give them some privacy. Kuroh didn't want anyone else seeing Shiro's face like he just had.

"I want to try it the other way, too, but my heart keeps pounding like crazy! You really drive an old man nuts!" Shiro teased.

"Your heart isn't old," Kuroh informed him. He rubbed his hands over Shiro's body. If the Evil King hadn't... Kuroh clung to Shiro. _His_ Shiro. His King.

"You make a good point. That doesn't stop it from feeling like it's gonna burst!" Shiro laughed.

Laughter. Intimacy. Happiness. Kuroh had to hold on. 

He couldn't help thinking.

"Will this body age?" he asked quietly. "Now that... your power is in it?"

"Mm." Shiro rubbed his cheek against Kuroh's chest. What a beautiful feeling. "I don't know. I didn't expect this body to survive the Red King. I know you don't like it when I say that, but it's true. If my power has fully taken residence... and it must have, or I'd be dead... I suppose that it won't."

That wasn't so bad. Except. Right now, their bodies were roughly the same age. In a few years... it might seem strange. 

Pensively, Kuroh tightened his arms around Shiro. "So then. Does that mean. You. You really can't... die?"

Shiro didn't reply for a bit. "Mmhm. Well. There's no way to know. When I was on the Himmelreich, I felt like I was already dead, and that was my floating tomb. I feel like I'm alive now. I don't mind staying short... but maybe someday. Maybe I'll order you to kill me with the Kotowari. Would that be... just a horrible thing of me to do?" Shiro asked, his voice sounding light.

Kuroh could read him by now, though. He tipped Shiro's chin up, and kissed his lips softly. "If you ordered me to end your life, I would. But you should know that the very next thing I would do would be to fall on my sword, no matter what your orders were."

Shiro smiled ruefully. "This isn't very sexy talk. But.

"I don't know if there really is an afterlife or not. If there is, I'd be glad if we were going there together."

* * *

  
They awoke the next morning to a cat girl trying to peel back their blankets. 

"Stupid cat!" Kuroh weakly complained, trying to keep himself from being exposed while still holding onto Shiro.

"Shiro and Kuroh don't have any clothes!" Neko announced loudly.

"Now, now," Shiro smiled. "We've already explained. It's ok to sleep naked. But when you get up, you have to wear clothes."

Neko pouted, still tugging at the blanket. "But Kurosuke got to hold Shiro all night! I wanna hold Shiro!"

"No, I think you're misinterpreting things..." Shiro hedged. "It's one thing for boys to be close to boys. But, boys and girls being close without clothes is..."

"Neko is tired of being a girl! Neko is going to be a boy from now on!" she cried out.

"No, it's not that simple..." Shiro sighed.

Neko tried to squeeze in between them. Kuroh used his invisible hand to push her back to the foot of the bed.

"Kurosuke doesn't play fair! You've got to share! Share Shiro!"

"I won't!" Kuroh swore.

Shiro laughed.

They really had to work on house training this cat better...

* * *

  



End file.
